yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 136
"The Forsaken Palace", known as "Sinister Memories! Nash vs. Vector, the Devil!!" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 12, 2014 and on Hulu on December 15, 2014. Summary restrains Don Thousand.]] In the past, Vector runs down a corridor, fleeing from the ghosts of those he has killed. As their hands grasp at him, he trips and falls to the ground. He screams in terror and insists that it wasn't him who killed them. In the ruins, Vector is elevated in the Barian World; Vector sits on the throne on in his human form and awakes with a start. Don Thousand appears and asks what's wrong. Vector insists he's fine and Thousand tells him that Nash will be here soon and he can feel his anger overflowing. Vector responds that he understands (in the dub, Vector says he isn't afraid) and Thousand says this will be the finale, then. Vector smirks and pink energy tentacles ensnare Thousand's form. Thousand struggles in pain and asks what Vector is doing. Vector insists that Thousand's time hasn't come yet - he will be the one to finish off Nash. Thousand screams and dissolves. Vector thinks to himself that since absorbing Marin and the others, his strength has grown. fires a bolt at Vector.]] Nash finally arrives, in his Barian form and covered in a blue aura. He streams through the air and lands with an arena-shaking impact. Now back in his human form, he turns and yells Vector's name. Vector just tells him he's been waiting. In the Different Dimension Airship, Yuma comments that they've reached the entrance to the Barian World. Astral tells him they'll have to break through to get in (in the dub, Astral asks Yuma if he is afraid). Yuma vows to defeat Don Thousand. Nash angrily asks how Vector could do that to Marin and Dumon. Vector tells him it's too late to save them and reveals that he also absorbed Girag and Alito as well (in the dub, Vector taunts Nash by feigning his fear of him). Nash balls his fist and then shoots a bolt of blue lightning at Vector, yelling his name again. Vector does a front flip off the the throne and lands on the bottom level, closer to Nash. Vector quips that he's got a bit of indigestion from overeating and that he should work that off - by defeating Nash and taking his powers too. Nash states he never thought it was possible to hate someone as much as he hates Vector. Vector encourages him, telling him to let the hatred bubble forth. Nash roars Vector's name this time and Vector tells him he should stop complaining (in the dub, Vector remarks that Nash has serious anger issues and adds that Nash has a "lot of baggage to deal with", while the Barian leader replies he will deal with it by challenging Vector to a Duel. Vector asks how Nash will "paint a picture", then. An insulted Nash asks if this is funny, while Vector mockingly says it is because it's hard to take Nash seriously) as a pink bolt of lightning strikes the field in between them and Vector seems to channel some of its energy into his body. Vector finishes by yelling that they need to settle this with a Duel. Nash agrees and they both commence Barian Battlemorph. " activates.]] Nash vows to crush Vector, but the latter insists it is Nash that will be crushed. Vector goes first, drawing "Contract with Don Thousand". He activates it and explains that he can pay 2000 of his opponent's Life Points to do so. Thousand's aura springs from the card and bleeds into Nash as pink lightning crackles. Nash questions how Vector can pay his Life Points and Vector points out that this is his palace - he's not going to be paying any of the bill. Nash tells him this won't matter - he'll still defeat him. Don Thousand's Emblem radiates out and Nash screams as Life Points fall to 2000. Vector quips that the contract is valid now. Vector explains that this card will force both players to draw a card. Any cards drawn so long as it is face-up must be revealed. If a Spell Card is drawn, that player cannot Normal Summon for the rest of the turn. Nash draws and reveals "Split Defender", while Vector claims he got lucky and reveals "Umbral Horror Golem". Vector Normal Summons "Golem" now and proceeds to Set two cards to end his turn. The Different Dimension Airship has reached the Barian World. As they fly through it, Tori mutters that it's a strange place. Astral says Vector and Don Thousand are here for sure (in the dub, Astral calls Tori's comment an understatement; the Barian World is a place of sorrow). Remembering the sacrifice of Marin and Dumon, Nash vows to avenge them and declares "Chaos Draw". Vector reminds him he has to reveal his drawn card. Nash tells him it's a Spell Card, prompting Vector to gleefully state Nash can't Normal Summon now. Nash continues and reveals the card as "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One". Vector seems shocked, but Nash comments he should be pretty familiar with what this card does. Nash chants "unappeased soul, aboard the Ark! Arise from the abyss so deep that light cannot reach it!" and Special Summons "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK". Nash tells Vector that the other effect of the "The Seventh One" activates now. He declares "Chaos Xyz Evolution" and chants "Come forth, the guardian of unfulfilled souls, become the dark knight and crush the light!". He Special Summons "Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK" in Attack Position. ".]] Vector says his "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" has come, then, but comments that it's useless, as "Umbral Horror Golem" can negate one attack per turn. Nash claims "Umbral Horror Golem" to be useless and says he'll show Vector the true power of "Silent Honor DARK". His monster spins its spear as he explains that he can attach an opponent's monster as a Chaos Overlay Unit. He declares "Dark Matter Grasp" as "Golem" becomes one now. Vector recoils and Nash declares a direct attack. The energy blast from the spear hits Vector and causes a massive pillar of energy to shoot into air, alerting those aboard the airship as to the Duel's location. Vector hits the ground hard, his Life Points at 1200. Nash tells Vector to stand up - the Duel is not over and he'll erase every molecule of Vector's body before it is (in the dub, Nash remarks that what he did was only a warm-up and orders Vector to stand up so that he can knock him down again). " randomly selects an Extra Deck monster.]] Vector's face contorts in pain as he mutters "2800 damage" (in the dub, Nash told him what did he think of his attack). As he gets to his feet, he yells "THANK YOU!" Nash is confused, but Vector reminds him that he saw his Duel with Quattro - he knew full well what Nash's card could do. He specifies that with Nash being so angry, Vector knew he'd be taking a lot of damage from "Silent Honor DARK". Vector activates his face-down "Chaos Rising", explaining that he can only do so when he takes 2000 or more battle damage from the attack of a "Chaos Number" monster. Nash yells "WHAT!", while Vector chuckles, saying he expected every move that Nash has made thus far (in the dub, Vector "advises" Nash to be less predictable). Now, he can Special Summon a random "Chaos Number" monster from his Extra Deck. A card floats down in front of him. Vector grabs it and Special Summons "Chaos Number 65: King Overfiend" in Attack Position. Nash asks if he really intended to take that much damage just to Summon a "Chaos Number". Vector just chuckles in response, while Nash Sets a card to end his turn. Vector's hand glows with pink energy as he moves to draw, claiming that this next draw will decide Nash's fate. Nash asks what he means. Vector draws, saying he drew a Spell Card by mistake. He claims it's no ordinary Spell Card and activates it - "Chaos Caller". He reveals that he can use this when he controls a "Chaos Number" monster by sending "Contract with Don Thousand" to the Graveyard. It will Special Summon three "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" monsters from his Extra Deck. Nash just mutters "...what?" in disbelief. Vector Special Summons "Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" first, then tells Nash to meet his new friends. A "102" glows and he moves to Summon the next monster and Nash mutters that it's Dumon's card. Vector brings out "Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph". Finally, he tells Nash to welcome the best that he has with a round of applause as "Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity" appears. Nash just turns his head and mutters "Marin". Vector says that Dumon and Marin's monsters are now his - punctuating each syllable (in the dub, Vector adds that since he knew that Nash cared about Dumon and Marin so much, it's fitting to defeat him with their "Numbers"). Nash had said Vector's name in anger after the latter had summoned his fallen friends' "Numbers" (in the dub, Nash said nothing at this point). Vector asks Nash how it feels to have the "Numbers" of his best friends on the field of his worst enemy (in the dub, Vector asked if his friends’ “Numbers” standing on his field left him speechless). He asks if Nash feels lonely now, or just hurt Vector taunts that Marin and Dumon are gone now - as are Girag and Alito - everyone is gone and Nash is all alone. Nash mutters that he really is all alone (in the dub, Nash did not say anything at this point). As the Different Dimension Airship approaches, a shout of "SHARK!" rings out ("No! He's not!" in the dub). Nash, Vector and even "Silent Honor DARK" turn to look as the airship settles overhead. The green rings radiate out and Yuma, Astral and Tori appear. Yuma immediately runs towards Nash, yelling "Shark!". Nash says nothing, but Vector chuckles, saying that his friend chose a good time to visit since he's so lonely now. Nash tells Vector to shut up - he and Yuma are enemies now. Vector turns to Yuma and quips that it would seem he just got dumped. Yuma yells Vector's name now, with Vector switching to his Ray voice and telling Yuma and Astral that next time, he'll play with them instead of Nash. Nash insists that there will be no next time for Vector. Vector asks if he wants to seek revenge for Marin and Dumon, then. He roars "YES!" and a pink aura envelops him as a light blue, white, green and red beams shoot up into the sky. The souls of the four fallen Barian Emperors float around above him. He yells "COME!" and the souls fly back down to him, shading him a multicolored shield briefly. He says he can feel the power overflowing and yells once more. Pink energy radiates out and when it clears, Vector is encased in a new set of armor. Yuma asks what's going on and Astral explains that that's how he looks after truly absorbing the other Emperors' powers (in the dub, Astral observes that Vector's power is not anything he has felt before). Vector say it's all thanks to those useless chumps, prompting Nash to yell "VECTOR!" again (in the dub, Nash didn't say anything to Vector). Vector tells Nash to calm down - he's nearly as angry now as he was back then. Nash asks when he means and Vector asks if he's forgotten - the place they Duel now is where their destinies became intertwined. After nearly being killed in the labyrinth, Vector says he barely limped back to his kingdom. Chuckling, he quips that "shark breath" came all the way down to this chamber, all alone, after him. Nash says he remembers everything now - because Vector took the lives of all of his friends and countrymen, Nash refused to forgive him. He reveals that when he finally arrived at this dungeon, Vector had already executed everyone in his own country, even his servants. Vector was standing there all by himself as well. Vector claims that they were all annoying him. They were cowards who kept telling him to stop the war, therefore, he killed them all (in the dub, Vector banished all his people). Tori can't believe someone could do that. Astral mutters "the legend of the cursed palace" and realizes that the story of those ruins were about Vector's time as a human (in the dub, Astral says Vector's cruelty knows no bounds; Vector is pure evil). Nash says it was a low move even for Vector. Vector says that's not even the worst he's done - the first people he killed were his own parents (Vector did not mention his parents' death in the dub). He cackles as Yuma stares in disbelief. Astral recalls that the legend stated that after killing everyone else, the prince took his own life (in the dub, Vector exiled everyone from his kingdom until he was the only one left). Vector claims he was invincible until the day he lost to Nash again. Even here, in his own palace, Nash defeated him. Vector claims it made him miserable - so this time, he will crush Nash and his important friends in the same place (in the dub, Vector asks Nash for any last words). Nash just mutters "...you" (in the dub, Nash declares that he will defeat Vector). are healed.]] Vector tells Nash they'll resume the Duel now. He orders "Masquerade" to attack "Silent Honor DARK", who explodes from the blast shot from the staff of Vector's monster (in the dub, Vector claimed that Nash had it backwards, and adds that he will destroy him). Nash is reduced to 1800 Life Points. Nash activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK". As it was destroyed when it had Chaos Overlay Units, he can Special Summon it from his Graveyard. He declares "Return from Oblivion" as it rises up. He explains he'll also gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. "Silent Honor DARK" spins its spear around and glows with rainbow energy, increasing Nash's Life Points to 4600. Vector yells that his attack isn't over yet and orders "Archfiend Seraph" to destroy "Silent Honor DARK". Its lance glows as its charged with the energy from two demonic spirits and then it launches a blast, which destroys Nash's monster and reduces him to 4500, with him holding his cloak out in front of him as if to shield himself. Vector reminds Nash that "Silent Honor DARK" had no Chaos Overlay Units when it was destroyed, so it won't revive. He orders a direct attack with "Ragnafinity", who cleaves Nash with its scythe rather than throwing it. Nash is thrown backwards and Yuma yells "Shark!" as Nash's Life Points fall to 1700. Vector asks how it feels to be struck down by his sister's monster. He finally orders "King Overfiend" to attack directly. The blast from its scythe reduces Nash to 100 Life Points. Yuma yells "Shark!" again and Tori muses that his Life Points were dropped to 100 in the blink of an eye. Vector chuckles, then tells Nash he won't make this easy - he'll make sure that Nash is sent to hell with nothing left in his heart but hatred. He Sets two cards as Nash rises to his feet. He mutters "Vector" and then draws. He activates "Split Defender", explaining that when he controls no monsters, he can take control of the monster with the lowest DEF on the field, clarifying that if its a tie, his opponent chooses. "Archfiend Seraph" and "Ragnafinity" both have 2400 DEF, so Nash tells Vector to choose. ".]] Vector calls him a fool - he knew that he drew that card at the beginning (in the dub Vector apologized to disappoint Nash, but he admitted that he won’t get either of them). He activates his face-down "Guard Off", which changes the DEF of all monsters to 0, then inflicts 400 damage to Nash for every monster affected. Yuma says that's 1600 damage, then. Astral is surprised he read Nash's move that well (in the dub, Astral replied that Nash won’t survived the damage). Vector cackles and says "farewell, Nash" as his four monsters leap into the air and then each fire a red beam, which merge into one and stream towards Nash. Yuma yells "Shark!" again as electricity flows through Nash. He activates his face-down "Xyz Charge Up", which reduces the damage to 0. Yuma cheers and Nash points out that he knew that Vector knew that Nash had "Split Defender" - did Vector really think he'd have no way of dealing with the counter? He adds that the chain resolves now - every monster has 0 DEF, so Vector must pick one to give to Nash. Vector begrudgingly picks "King Overfiend", who vanishes in a puff of energy and reappears in front of Nash. Vector tells Nash to enjoy the 1600 ATK, then. Nash claims that's all he needs and reveals that "Xyz Charge Up" can be sent to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of an Xyz Monster he controls by the amount of damage he would have taken. "King Overfiend" crackles with electricity as its ATK rises to 3200 and Vector asks "what?!" Yuma cheers, adding that now "King Overfiend" has the highest ATK. Nash orders "King Overfiend" to attack "Masquerade". "King Overfiend" cleaves it in two and Vector's Life Points fall to 1000. He's thrown backwards and knocked out of his Barian form. Vector wonders what this feeling is and light glows across the field. Astral reminds everyone that when a "Number" from the ruins attacks its "Over-Hundred" counterpart, the true memories of the ruins' master awaken. Yuma mutters "then..." (in the dub, Yuma wonders if what they will witness will be for the better or for the worse) Featured Duel: Nash vs. Vector vs. Nash.]] Turn 1: Vector Vector draws "Contract with Don Thousand" and subsequently activates it by paying 2000 of Nash's Life Points (Nash: 4000 → 2000 LP) and forcing both players to draw a card. Now when each time a player draws a card(s), they must be revealed. If a player draws a Spell Card, they cannot Normal Summon for the rest of the turn. Nash draws "Split Defender" while Vector draws "Umbral Horror Golem". Vector Normal Summons "Umbral Horror Golem" ( 3/800/1600) in Attack Position and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Nash Nash performs a Chaos Draw and gets "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One". Nash activates "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to Special Summon "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" ( 4/2100/1000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position with its effects negated and the summoning conditions ignored. Nash then uses "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to Rank-Up "Silent Honor ARK" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK" ( 5/2800/1500, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Vector explains that due to the effect of "Umbral Horror Golem", it can negate one attack that targets it once per turn. Nash activates the third effect of "Silent Honor DARK" to attach "Umbral Horror Golem" to it as a Chaos Overlay Unit ("Silent Honor DARK": 1 → 2 ORU). "Silent Honor DARK" attacks directly (Vector: 4000 → 1200 LP). As he took 2000 or more Battle Damage from a battle with a "Number C" monster, Vector activates his face-down "Chaos Rising", letting him Special Summon a random "Number C" monster from his Extra Deck. Vector Special Summons "Chaos Number 65: King Overfiend" ( 3/1600/0) in Attack Position. Nash Sets a card. " army.]] Turn 3: Vector Vector draws "Chaos Caller" and subsequently activates it to send "Contract with Don Thousand" to the Graveyard (as he controls a "Number C" monster) and Special Summon up to three "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" monsters from his Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions, but their effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" ( 5/3000/1500), "Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph" ( 5/2900/2400) and "Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity" ( 5/2800/2400), all in Attack Position. "Umbral Horror Masquerade" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Nash: 2000 → 1800 LP). As it was destroyed while it had Overlay Units, Nash activates the second effect of "Silent Honor DARK" to revive it ( 5/2800/1500) in Attack Position and gain Life Points equal to its ATK (Nash: 1800 → 4600 LP). "Archfiend Seraph" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Nash: 4600 → 4500 LP). "Ragnafinity" and "King Overfiend" attack directly (Nash: 4500 → 1700 → 100 LP). Vector Sets two cards. " destroys "Masquerade".]] Turn 4: Nash Nash draws. As Vector controls two or more monsters and Nash controls none, Nash activates "Split Defender" to take control of the monster Vector controls with the highest DEF (with Vector choosing which one should there be a tie). Vector activates his face-down "Guard Off" to change the DEF of all monsters on the field to 0 ("Umbral Horror Masquerade": 1500 → 0 DEF, "Archfiend Seraph" and "Ragnafinity": 2400 → 0 DEF), while also inflicting 400 damage to Nash for each monster Vector controls whose DEF is 0. Nash activates his face-down "Xyz Charge Up", which reduces the damage to 0. "Split Defender" then resolves, and Vector chooses to give control of "King Overfiend" to Nash. Nash activates the second effect of "Xyz Charge Up" to send it to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "King Overfiend" (an Xyz Monster) equal to the effect damage he would have taken ("King Overfiend": 1600 → 3200 ATK). "King Overfiend" attacks and destroys "Umbral Horror Masquerade" (Vector: 1200 → 1000 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.